Talk:Devouring Earth
Notes I love the look of the underling entries with the images on the left. We should do that with all critters. Just sayin'.--GreyDog 15:13, 17 May 2007 (EDT) * Devouring Swarms will only spawn in The Hive or during the Eden Trial. Notice their nasty -Teleport effect, which lasts a lot of time. ** 5 minutes. Which is really annoying when your only travel power is Teleport. I took Super Speed at 44 which left me without it when I exemp'd for the Eden Trial. Stupid swarms.--Konoko 23:42, 27 March 2006 (PST) * DE Monsters spawn all over The Hive and in the northern isles in Peregrine. I am unsure about their category because while they are still labeled as "monsters", they have had their level removed. Probably a bug or error of some sort. Anyways, despite being a monster or a giant monster, given their high level they most surely will con purple to most of players, so I decided to go ahead and present them as Giant Monsters. ** Screenshots of DE Monsters in Peregrine and The Hive range in level from 48-50 and con Purple to my 50.--Konoko 23:42, 27 March 2006 (PST) ::: How interesting. I'm still guessing that they're under the Giant Monster code, though, because I'm pretty sure a -2 AV or regular Monster would not con as purple. --StarGeek 19:19, 31 March 2006 (PST) :::: Verified as Monster category. They still have levels. You can target them and type /info or right click->info to see the level. --StarGeek 13:54, 15 September 2006 (PDT) * Jurassik may spawn in two different versions of itself: Giant Monster in Crey's Folly or regular Monster at the end of Numina's Task force. Hence the two entries for it. Most surely it has the same attacks in any of its two versions, but I still have to check this. --Yakovlev 08:11, 17 Feb 2006 (PST) I notice that we have Devoured Pyriss listed as a named Greater Devoured. Unless there are other fire-breathing Greater Devoured out there, shouldn't she really have her own entry (i.e. Terra)? --Eabrace 19:04, 23 July 2007 (EDT) Moved to Monsters I removed some of the Giant Monsters from that class (specifically Thorns, Lattices, Quarries and Stropharia), since I was able to verify they are definitely not Giant Monsters. See post in forums. --StarGeek 13:54, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Spur attack I've just noticed that the Spur attack that many of the tree types have doesn't actually seem to immobilize. --StarGeek 22:06, 27 February 2006 (PST) : I asked on the CoH boards and someone mentioned that they had to get multiple times before the immobilize took place. That would make it a mag one status effect? --StarGeek 01:34, 28 February 2006 (PST) :: Maybe it's just not a 100% chance? - Skarmory The PG 06:36, 31 March 2007 (PDT) ::: Naw, I verified it's Mag 1, so it needs multiple hits to immobilize even my squishy defender. And don't forget to sign your entries. 13:48, 31 March 2007 (PDT) Bug in Will of the Earth missions I just finished the Will of the Earth arc, and at the end, the Will of the Earth crystals were summoning Sentries which were +3 to me (level 33 to my level 30). Heroic (lowest) setting, most of the beasts were 29-30. Really nasty to deal with. --StarGeek 17:55, 28 February 2006 (PST) :...wut? The only thing they did to me was pop off Healing Aura on auto! - Skarmory The PG 06:36, 31 March 2007 (PDT) :: Note the date, over a year ago. The bug mentioned has long since been fixed. Whether or not they're still summoning would be a different bug altogether, but it's part of the Will of the Earth powerset. Open up text.pigg, check English->Powers->Villain_Powers_D_to_F.ms and you'll see a summon power, though it does say Witchdoctor and Summon Husk 13:48, 31 March 2007 (PDT) Spelling I just fixed a TON of spelling errors in the descriptions. I wonder if these errors are in the ingame descriptions of the creatures. Anyone care to check? --Konoko 23:28, 27 March 2006 (PST) : Specifically the Shards. crystaline or crystalline?--Konoko 23:49, 27 March 2006 (PST) :: It appears as crystalline. Is “eminators” (as opposed to emanators) the spelling used in-game? --Hilker 00:02, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Devouring Swarms Devouring Swarms in the Hive are of the class, Swarm. I haven't done the Eden trial for awhile, so I'm not sure what they are in there. --StarGeek 01:34, 28 March 2006 (PST) : Received verification that Devouring Swarms in Eden trial are swarm class, removed underling entry. --StarGeek 18:01, 28 May 2006 (PDT) Hamidon Data Collected by iakona, reprinted in this post (post subject to purge). The Protoplasm (goo) has a radius of 180 feet around Hami. The standard Hami spawn contains all mitos within this radius. If Hami is not held at any point below 50% HP, he casts a power that spawns one mito at the location of every affectable heroic entity (heroes and pets, excluding Phantom Army) within 350 feet of the Hami center. This power has a 500 sec recharge. An identical power will also trigger once Hami is below 20% HP. If, 500 seconds later, Hami is still below 50/20% and not held, he will activate these powers again. Hamidon's Electrolytic Blast is an untyped AoE damage/stun, Range: 600, Radius: 25, ActivationTime: 3.33, Recharge: 1. The Mitochondria's Cytoplasmic Blast is single target damage, Range: 600, Activation: 0, Recharge: 4. The Mitochondria's Paralytic Blast is a single target hold, Range: 300, Activation: 1.87, Recharge: 6. Hami and Mito BaseToHit is 0.9, and all attacks have BaseAccuracy 2.0. The Mitochondria power Mitosis (mito splitting) has a 600 second recharge. Hamidon is not a Giant Monster or ArchVillain class foe, he is a Hamidon class foe. He has 315 base perception, 47119.5 Hit Points, a base regeneration rate of 8010.3 HP per minute (133.5 HP per second), and a minimum regeneration rate of 801.0 HP per minute (13.35 HP per second). His base mez protection magnitude is -500 for Confuse, Fear, Hold, and Stun (meaning you must reach a total of >500 magnitude in these categories for them to take effect). His immobilize protection is +100, meaning he is permanently immobilized, and his sleep protection is -50. His intangibility protection is -100. These are all Base values for Hamidon, and I've seen nothing that would indicate that they vary based on anything other than powers directly applied to him (meaning the number of people near him or attacking him is irrelevant, affecting only the amount of lag). Hamidon has around 99% resistance to everything (damage, debuffs, etc.). Mitochondria are Mito class foes, with attributes the same as Hamidon class, except their HP is 1/2 that of Hamidon (thus so is their regen rate), and their base mez protection magnitude is -100 for Confuse, Fear, Hold, and Stun, and -50 for Intangibility. Upon defeating Hamidon, all Mitochondria self-destruct, and one Hamidon Bud (boss rank) is spawned at the location of every affectable heroic entity within 500 feet of Hamidon's center. Level notes So I don't forget - Skarmory The PG 06:30, 31 March 2007 (PDT) *35: Deathspore, Bedrock, Geode, Razorvine / Herder, Fungoid / Lesser Devoured *36: Deathcap, Quartz / Guardian, Cairn / Lesser Devoured Weakened Hamidon - Antibodies Given the Hamidon has weakened as part of the Lady Grey Task Force, do we need to list the antibodies separately? Or are the antibodies "normal" but Hami nucleous EB rather than big-bad-squishy? -- Kalon 00:48, 6 August 2007 (EDT)